


A Very Good Morning

by rdm2



Series: The King and the Bard [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Come Eating, Elven Stamina, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Human Genitalia, Riding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Filavandrel takes a morning bath, Jaskier interrupts.
Relationships: Filavandrel aén Fidháil/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The King and the Bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Very Good Morning

Filavandrel stretched as he rose. He had been staying with Jaskier for a while now, and Chireadan said he was healing quite nicely. 

He headed over to the bathes, and sunk into the large pool of a bath, simply soaking for a moment, mind drifting. He hadn't been able to have a bath without thinking of the first night in here with Jaskier.

Filavandrel let out a frustrated sigh, even though Jaskier had helped him since in the bath, they hadn't lied together again, and even though the dh'oine didn't seem to treat him any different, he just wouldn't follow through with any of his flirting. 

With a huff, he saw that his body was reacting to his thoughts. He didn't have anywhere else to be, so he let his hand drift into the water and took himself in hand. He laid his head back and gently stroked himself, sighing in pleasure as he lazily pleased himself.

He imagined Jaskier walking into the room, pausing as he saw Filavandrel there naked. He heard Jaskier gasp, as he watched him play with his body, not touching him, just watching hungrily. Jaskier slowly loses his clothes as he began to also pleasure himself. 

Filavandrel moans the dh'oine's name as he pictured the Viscount lost in his own self-pleasure. Then Jaskier is upon him, kissing and nipping him. Grinding against him as he grabbed his hair and kissed his ear openly.

He feels so close as he shifts in the water, the image of Jaskier in his head continuing to tease him, before falling away, no longer able to concentrate upon it. He bit his lip as he spilled in his hand.

He decides to continue getting ready for the day and turns around to get out, only to freeze, his stomach dropping, as he spots Jaskier standing in the doorway. The look on his face makes it clear just how much he has heard.  
\----  
Jaskier had knocked on the door several times before entering Filavandrel's room. The king had not come down for breakfast, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't sick. 

He hesitantly entered the room, looking around and calling out Filavandrel's name. He heard a groan from the bathroom and hurried over worried that his friend was hurt. 

He, uh, he wasn't expecting to see so much of the king again. Well, at least he wasn't hurt?

He should leave, he knew that the king was very much out of his league, not to mention the fact that there was no way this elven king would go for a dh'oine like him no matter his rank, especially an elven king that had been hurt so badly by dh'oine before. 

He turned to leave, only to hear his own name fall from Filavandrel's lips. After that he was frozen in spot, you couldn't have moved for anything. 

Filavandrel turning to look at him after finishing was like a cold bucket of water over his head. He stepped back, looking away, and was about to run when he heard "Stay."

He embarrassedly looked up at him, and was shocked watching Filavandrel step out of the bath naked, his cock half-hard against his leg. "You have been giving me mixed signals Jaskier," he purred.

"About what?" he stuttered.

"You fucked me," the word struck like a whip, he tilted his head, "you fucked me, then ignored me, and what we did, even when I made it very clear I was interested in it continuing, and yet now I find you watching me bathe." 

"I well, your majesty, I..."

The naked elven king still wet from the bath, stalking towards him, completely focused on him. Jaskier could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Filavandrel," he breathed.

"Jaskier do you want me?"

"Yes, it's just..."

"What?"

"You're you!" 

Filavandrel frowned, "What about me?"

Jaskier blushed, "You're well amazing. And you're an Elven King and well I'm just a human Viscount. Plus have you seen yourself in the mirror, you're stunningly beautiful."  
\-----  
Filavandrel frowned, then moved pinning his dh'oine against the wall. 

"So you do want me?" He asked.

"Yes," Jaskier gasped, eyes blown wide. 

A sound almost like a growl came from Filavandrel's throat, before his lips were upon Jaskier's, half devouring the dh'oine. Then Jaskier's hands were upon him pulling him closer, before pushing away.

"I am not doing this in the bathtub again."

Filavandrel laughed, "oh?"

"No. Your bed or mine?"

Filavandrel shifted against Jaskier, brushing against his cock whispering, "Mine is closer," before nipping his ear.

Jaskier grabbed his wrist and half dragged him into his bedroom. Filavandrel broke his grasp as they neared the bed, and pushed Jaskier down first, climbing on top of him. 

"Your majesty," whispered Jaskier.

"All things considered, just Filavandrel is fine. Tell me have you ever been with an elf before me?"

"No, your- no Filavandrel," he whimpered. 

Filavandrel guided Jaskier's fingers right below his cock, where a human's balls would be, instead though elves had, he groaned as Jaskier's fingers entered it, his pukku. He did not know the dh'oine's word of this part of his body, but he did know that most dh'oine men did not have one, so he wasn't sure how Jaskier would react.

"Oh fuck." He had to bite down on a whine, as he discovered that the rumors of Jaskier's talented hands were not over-exaggerated. He let the dh'oine lay him out and carefully explore him. He squirmed feeling utterly exposed and helpless, though in a pleasant way that he would have to consider later. 

A moment later all thoughts flew from his head as Jaskier played him like his lute, utterly masterfully. He threw his head back with a moan that might have been Jaskier's name. The dh'oine stroked his leg soothingly with his free hand whispering words into his skin that he could not currently understand. 

He came all over his dh'oine's fingers with a cry. He then had to throw his arm over his face as he watched Jaskier lick his fingers free.  
\----  
Jaskier groaned as he watched Filavandrel orgasm from just his fingers, tightening around his fingers as his perfect cock spurted seed. He slowly removed his fingers from Filavandrel's beautiful cunt, pressing a kiss to the skin above it. 

He went to wipe his fingers off on the bedding, but then thinking twice, and remembering the taste of his seed, he licked them clean instead. He had to smirk as he watched his partner hide his face, which was covered with a blush, at the sight

He smirked and decided to lick up the rest of the mess. Filavandrel's hands grabbed his hair, whining and surprisingly getting hard again.  
\---  
Fuck, this dh'oine and his fingers, Filavandrel thought, adding Jaskier's tongue to his list as he was "cleaned" by it. He whined and but then he noticed that Jaskier hadn't cum yet. He twisted and flipped both of them over, pinning Jaskier under him. 

"Your turn," he purred and lined Jaskier's cock up to his pukku and slowly sunk down. Oh, oh, he braced his hands against Jaskier's chest, overwhelmed by the warmth of the cock within him, much warmer than another elf.

Filavandrel gasped as Jaskier shifted within him. He groaned as he slowly lifted himself up before dropping back down. He could feel Jaskier's arms on his ass following him up and down. When he heard Jaskier's words he knew he wouldn't last long, he nearly came right there.

"Jaskier!"

"There you go, beautiful, gorgeous, oh look at you, fuck, oh your majesty! Oh, oh, oh, ah. Perfect, look at you, I must be, ah, the luckiest human on the, oh, on the continent. There you go, just like that." 

"Ah, yes, Jaskier." escaped his own throat.

"Fila, I'm gonna cum."

"Yes," he stressed out the word.

Jaskier bit his lips, throwing his head back, and just like that he could feel the dh'oine's seed flooding inside him. He pressed his hand to his stomach and imagined he could feel it through his skin. 

A warm hand wrapped around his cock, slowly but firmly stroking him. He groaned and let his own orgasm wash over him. Laying down in the sicky aftermath of their fun, Filavandrel said, "this time I'm getting a cloth."

Jaskier laughed, kissing his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed one word, I was reminded that gwaine is also a name, so I changed it to pukku. Oops.


End file.
